Naruto: The Other Sides of ME
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: Naruto realizes that he is weak after his fights with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame. Sasuke defeated Naruto even though Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra and he fears Itachi and Kisame. Naruto will strive to become stronger and THEY will help him achieve this.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Other Sides of Me

After Naruto woke up in his room he thought about everything that happened after Sasuke betrayed the Leaf Village. He fought with everything he had but it wasn't enough to stop him. Their battle at the Valley of the End showed Naruto how weak he truly was. He even used the Kyuubi's chakra and he was still defeated. Even though Naruto never wanted to admit it, he just couldn't deny it. Without the Kyuubi to help him Naruto Uzumaki would be dead right now. Naruto needed to get stronger but not for anyone else but himself. If he could protect himself then how could he protect the people he cherishes?

Naruto looked around his room and it was pitch black. Naruto loved Sakura with all of his heart and his heart was broken when she asked him to save Sasuke. But to make her happy he put his life on the line against his former best friend. Naruto realized that Sasuke used him as a stepping stone to test his strength doing whatever was necessary to defeat him even going as far as trying to kill him with the Chidori a technique that their sensei Kakashi taught him to use. Naruto walked over to his desk after he turned the lights on.

Once the light were on you could see the words ranging from demon spawn to demon scum all over the walls. A constant reminder of how the village thinks about him. Naruto grabs a school that says, "WE ARE COMING! ARE YOU WITH US?" Naruto thinks about the decision he is about to make and he replies to the message by saying yes. Naruto couldn't help but laugh because this village was about to get a huge wakeup call and they would never see it coming. Naruto never planned to do this but it was his only option left. Now all Naruto had to do was pack his things for the 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. As Naruto finished packing a messenger bird was looking at from outside his window. This bird was a hawk and the messenger between Naruto and THEY. The hawk flew off once it received the message and it was gone as fast as it had come. Naruto walked out of the apartment complex that he resided in since no one wanted to live with the demon. Naruto walked through the Leaf Village reliving his darkest memories. He saw himself constantly beaten but Naruto would take this abuse no longer.

He is sick and tired of acting like a fool and being treated with disrespect. People in this Village disregard his feelings and how what they do affect him? Prime examples of this would be Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura broke Naruto's heart knowing that after she told him to get Sasuke. Then Kakashi disregarded Naruto's training because he thought that Sasuke was better. He realized that Sakura and Sasuke were just like the entire village that kissed Sasuke's ass. Naruto doesn't care if Sasuke was an Uchiha or that he is a friend. Naruto only sees Sasuke as an enemy that he must decimate and destroy but never kill because that would be too easy.

He wanted the Uchiha to suffer and he would do that by fighting Sasuke inside the village. Showing everyone how weak the Uchiha really is and that he doesn't need to use the village as a crutch for his strength anymore. The only reason he fought for the village was in memory to the past Hokage's but most of all the Sandaime. As Naruto looked up to the sky the messenger hawk returned and dropped him a message. Naruto caught it while the hawk flew away at sound breaking speeds. Naruto read the message that told him what he needed to know.

It also told him that he must meet them once a week for training. Naruto once again looked up to the sky to see the sun was rising. He was thinking that the winds of change were blowing through this village and that it will cause a storm. This storm will not be seen coming and many will be destroyed in its path. Naruto will become the Anti-Christ of the Elemental Nations. Sasue had disrespected the past Hokage's by going to Orochimaru and Naruto would make him pay for his actions against the village. Naruto would become one with hisdarkness while also becoming one with the light. He will be shrouded in grey and become stronger than anybody has ever gotten before him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Sides of Me: Trials of a Ninja

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived in Water Country in just five days and Jiraiya said that he was going to conduct his research which left Naruto to train on his own. Jiraiya told Naruto to try to harness the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto said that he would. After Naruto was left alone he walked into the ghost town known as Uinta, a place that had its own mysterious and ominous past and the perfect place to train with THEY and become stronger than anybody before him. The city known as Uinta reminded Naruto of a graveyard if the tombstones throughout the entire town were any indication.

A grey fog shrouded Naruto's vision and he could hardly see anything in front of him. Naruto stopped walking and he turned around and kicked at something. His kick was blocked and he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see an old man with a grey fighting gi on him. The man said, "Welcome my apprentice to Uinta, the town of the forgotten. This is where your first test shall begin. Genryu-sama has told me that you have great potential and I have been instructed to train you as well. My name is Ryusen Shiba and your teacher for the first year."

Naruto got back up to his feet and said, "It's an honor to be trained by one of Genryu's elite ninja's and I will not disappoint any of you and that is the promise of a lifetime." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face with a look of determination that cannot be denied." Ryusen smiled as he was thinking about what to teach Naruto. Then he said, "Naruto the first thing that you must learn is to know your enemy inside and out. You must know their strengths, weaknesses, and what makes them tick. By knowing this you are one step ahead of your enemy and you know what to exploit to achieve victory. Now tell me everything that you know about Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and said, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he has the Sharingan. The bloodline gives him the ability to see movements at a slower pace and also copy jutsu's as well. He knows 3 fire jutsu and one lightning jutsu known as the Chidori. He is obsessed with killing his brother Itachi and will go to any lengths to get stronger than him." Ryusen said," It seems that you have already figured out how to defeat Sasuke Uchiha my apprentice but I will help you expand on defeating him and anyone who stands in your way." Ryusen got into a fighting stance and said, "From this moment forward I will teach you the arts of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu and you will surpass THEY or die trying."

_1 year later_

Naruto couldn't believe that it has been one year since he started training and he liked the results. He was currently training with Jiraiya having no idea about Naruto's other sensei. Naruto was told by Ryusen that THEY will reveal themselves real soon and no one would see it coming. Naruto smiled as he remembered the training that he went through to become stronger. Naruto was taught a Taijutsu style known as the Death Strike. This style was similar to the Hyuuga fighting style but it was much stronger. Instead of hitting the chakra points in the body this style focused on hitting the nerves inside the body. Attacking these nerves will immobilize the opponent making it harder to recover from and continue fighting.

To use this style to its fullest Naruto had to learn about every part in the human body. In doing so Naruto has become even smarter than before. He also learned a few genjutu's that were undetectable by anyone. There was a 5 layer genjutsu that allowed Naruto to spy on anybody that he chooses. His shadow clones could use this as well and 3 of them were currently spying on Sasuke and Orochimaru. Naruto was learning more and more about Sasuke with each passing day working on ways to dominate him as well. Thanks to Naruto's ninjutsu and fuinjutsu training from Ryusen; Naruto has found a way to make the Sharingan a weakness to its user and with his increased speed from his taijutsu training that would be an easy objective to accomplish. Naruto created a seal tag that would make the Sharingan revert back to normal eyes. If the Sharingan user tried to use it again then they would still be able to use it but there are some side effects. It would take double the amount of chakra to keep it active, the ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu used by the user will be weaker, and their body would start to overwork itself to keep up with an opponent in battle.

S all in all the Sharingan would be an Uchiha's biggest disadvantage if the seal was used on them because it made all of their advantages weaknesses and it all depended on how much chakra they used. Naruto made sure to save this seal for Itachi and the other Uchiha that the Kyuubi told him about. But he knew that both of them were still tough to beat even without the Sharingan. Sasuke on the other hand was too arrogant and ignorant to see that for himself. Naruto made sure to become the Sharingan greatest enemy.

Naruto combined Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu into one seal. The seal was called the Dragon's Roar and it worked like this. The Dragon's Roar Seal would increase Naruto's reflexes triple the time of his normal speed and it would make another person believe that they he was slower because of the genjutsu compartment of the seal. Then Naruto could use any jutsu with less chakra and it would still be stronger than if he used it without the seal. Naruto could also channel the Kyuubi's chakra into this seal and w\if he attacked someone with it then it would harm them because the Kyuubi's chakra is toxic to anyone who uses it other than Naruto.

Naruto used it in his training by hitting trees with the fox's chakra. The result was than the tree burned into ashes upon contact. All of this pales in comparison when Naruto found out what elements he could use. After infusing his chakra with chakra paper his elements were revealed to be Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth, Fire, Darkness, and Light. Naruto would start elemental manipulation with his 2nd sensei from THEY. Naruto was currently sparring with Jiraiya while his Shadow clones were learning how to use jutsu's from scrolls and practicing as well. Naruto's 1st year training went very well and he would only get stronger if the guy Ryusen referred to as the Master of Elements was as strong as or stronger than Ryusen.

Jiraiya was currently sarring with Naruto and he wondered how Naruto was becoming so strong all of a sudden. Jiraiya still won all of their spars but he knew that Naruto was holding back. Jiraiya asked Naruto, " Why are you holding back on me Naruto because I know that you are stronger than you say that you are?" Jiraiya asked naruto this question before but Naruto would not answer him or he would say that he saw some naked women back at the hotel. This would distract Jiraiya and he would forget what he asked his student. Naruto finally replied, " Because you don't deserve to see what I am truly capable of. You always leave me alone to conduct research and the only thing that we have been working on is controlling the Kyuubi's chakra. If you haven't noticed by now the Kyuubi wants me to use his chakra to make the seal weaker. I want to become strong on my own merit not by using handicap such as the kyuubi. If I use the Kyuubi then I am no better thn Sasuke. I will crush Sasuke not by using the Kyuubi but I will do it with my own hands. You don't deserve to see how strong I am until you take my training seriously."


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Sides of Me: Realizations

Naruto looked Jiraiya straight into his eyes and Jiraiya looked right back. Jiraiya realized that Naruto was right about everything. He had neglected Naruto's training just like Kakashi did to Naruto with Sasuke. He saw that he was no better than Kakashi but he wanted to make things right. Jiraiya said, " Naruto you are right about me neglecting you but I had my reasons. The students that have trained under me in the past have all died and I feel like I am responsible. I was not strong enough to protect or teach them enough to protect themselves. I see so much potential in you that it pains me to know that you might meet the same fate as the others."

Naruto looked at his Sensei shocked by what he just heard. He never thought about why his teacher neglected him but this made everything clear to him. Naruto said, "Well I now understand your reason but you must understand that is the life of a ninja. Death awaits for all at the end of the tunnel and you can't cheat death because it will catch up to you. It just depends on the person that has lived his life to the fullest with no regrets. Your students may have died but they live on through you. You have to understand that you cannot be held responsible for your students going out into the world to make a name for themselves. Make your students proud by teaching me to the best of your ability."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and for some reason he saw the image of Minato and Nagato appear above Naruto's head. He truly believes that Naruto would be the one to save this world from the darkness that awaits it in the future. Jiraiya decided that from now on he would train Naruto like he was supposed to be trained. Jiraiya said, "Alright Naruto, I will train you to the best of my ability but you have to be honest and work with me too meaning that you must fight me without holding back so I can see what I have to work with. If you do that then I will train you seriously and so I ask you: Do we have a deal?"

Jiraiya held out his hand to Naruto waiting for his answer. Naruto looked at Jiraiya in the eyes and he saw that he was serious. Naruto shook Naruto's hand and then he said yes to Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled and he said, "Well Naruto I think it's about time that I tell you who your parents are. The reason I haven't told you this before is because THEY told me too and yes I know who THEY are. THEY were great friends with your father Minato Namikaze who is also known to you as the 4th Hokage."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said, "So I am the son of one of the greatest Hokage's that Konoha has ever known and how do you know about THEY." Jiraiya replied, "Well THEY are some of the strongest ninja's I have come across and THEY promised Minato that THEY would train you when the time was right. The Elder Toad spoke of the chosen one that would one day purge this world from the darkness. I think that you are the chosen one Naruto and I will help you along with they to make sure you are ready for what lies ahead of you. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was just as strong as your father."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well let's not disappoint my parents Sensei. With all of the help from you and THEY I will make sure that peace will prevail and war will cease to exist." Naruto got into a fighting stance and said, "Well let's get started right now Sensei." Jiraiya got into his stance as well but not before saying, "Ok Naruto we will start our spar but we have a special guest joining us as well." Then suddenly a man appeared in a bright flash of white light in the middle of Jiraiya and Naruto. This man had a black jacket on with tattoos over both of his arms that were shaped like dragons. He also has a black and white mask on his face that made him look intimidating. Then the man said, "Well it is good to see you again Jiraiya and it is nice to finally meet you Naruto. My name is Yoshimitsu also known as the Master of Elements. I have conquered all of the elements and made them my own."

Then Yoshimitsu pulled out a sword from his waist and he also took off his jacket. Revealing that he was wearing light armor on him and it looked like it was indestructible. Then Yoshimitsu said, "Well gentlemen it looks like we have ourselves a three-way ninja dance. There are no rules and the last man standing will be the winner." Naruto and Jiraiya nodded and both of them lunged for Yoshimitsu. Luckily he saw this coming and he started to spin in a circle. The wind picked up around him and a tornado formed as well.

The tornado blew Naruto and Jiraiya away and Yoshimitsu went on the offensive. He ran towards Naruto and he jumped into the air. Naruto balanced himself and bounced off of a tree to meet Yoshimitsu. The Yoshimitsu threw a punch at Naruto but he missed him and Naruto countered with a kick to the chin. Naruto made the hand seals and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones appeared above Yoshimitsu and they tried the Uzumaki Barrage but it failed. Yoshimisu used his sword and he infused it with fire.

He slashed the sword sideways and fire erupted from his blade destroying all of Naruto's clones but not before Naruto kicked Yoshimitsu while he was distracted. Then Jiraiya got back into the fight by using the Rasengan on Naruto while his back was turned. Naruto turned into smoke and Jiraiya was pulled underground and only his head was visible. Yoshimitsu appeared before Jiraiya preparing to stab his head with his sword. He infused his sword with lightning before he slashed behind him with a vertical slash with the wind blowing Naruto away.

Naruto was hit by the force of the wind slash and the lightning chakra as well. Yoshimitsu said, "Lightning Style: Lightning Chain Jutsu." Yoshi's sword turned in to a black chain with a pointed tip dagger at the end. White Lightning crackled on the chain but Yoshi felt no pain. Naruto saw Yoshi's new weapon and he knew that it was dangerous from its appearance. Naruto could hardly move because of the lightning inside of his body. The previous attack and the Restriction jutsu made it hard for Naruto to move. It was only because of his strong will to win that he was still standing. Then suddenly Jiraiya appeared before Naruto and he said, "Earth Style: Big Bang Blow." Then Jiraiya's hand turned brown just like the earth. Then he punched Naruto in the chest and Naruto flew through the forest that they were currently fighting in.

Naruto landed in the center of the forest and a giant crater was left in the aftermath of the destruction. Naruto tried to stand but he couldn't even think about moving. That's how much pain that he was in and then he lost consciousness. Jiraiya turned around to Yoshimitsu and said, "Well it looks like it's just you and me old friend. This reminds me of the time when we fought 10 years ago. You always brought out the best in everyone that you ever fought and that includes me. We shall conclude our 10 year rivalry here and now." Jiraiya got into a stance before he summoned Ma and Pa toad.

They were going to ask him why they were summoned until they saw who he was fighting against. Pa said, "Well if it isn't Yoshi-san. It has been a while since we last saw you and you have gotten even stronger." Yoshi smiled and said, "Yes it has been a while Pa and I have indeed gotten stronger. Me and Jiraiya wish to end our rivalry once and for all." Then Ma said, " well boys let's get to it then."


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Sides of Me: The End of a Bitter Rivalry.

Jiraiya went into Sage Mode and Yoshimitsu allowed him to do so. He wanted to fight Jiraiya at his best and Jiraiya wanted the same. Jiraiya lunged at Yoshimitsu with a Rasengan in his hand. Yoshi prepared to counter it until Jiraiya threw the Rasengan into the ground obscuring Yoshi's vision. Yoshi couldn't see but he listened to the wind to help him. Jiraiya came behind Yoshi with a kunai in hand. He grabbed Yoshi by the neck and he held it to his throat but Jiraiya felt a sword around his neck. He looked and saw Yoshi behind him and he also saw that he was holding Yoshi as well. Then he heard, "Well it seems that we are once again in a stalemate old friend."

Then Yoshi felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell to one knee. He looked in front of him and Jiraiya disappeared as well as his Shadow Clone. He tried to stand but Jiraiya kicked him in the back and Yoshi flipped back p to his feet. Jiraiya said, "I used a genjutsu on you called the Devil's illusion. It makes the opponent the user is facing believe what they wanted to believe. You believed that we would be in another stalemate and that was your downfall. You can't expect our last battle to be the same as this one."

Yoshi smiled and said, "You have impressed me old friend and I applaud you but let's stop kidding around and get down to it." Jiraiya smiles and replies, "As you wish old friend but be warned, I will not lose a 3rd time." Then Yoshi sensed something behind him and he was hit with a jutsu. He heard someone call out Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan. Yoshi was sent flying forward into Jiraiya who just turned into smoke. Jiraiya thought that it was over but then he saw Yoshi getting up to his feet.

Yoshi seemed injured but not as much as he should be. Getting hit with a Great Ball Rasengan infused with wind should have torn him to shreds. Yoshi said, "You may have hit me with your Rasengan but I have learned from our past encounters Jiraiya. The armor that I wear drains chakra other than my own. So that means that if I am hit with a chakra reinforced technique then it is converted into my chakra. My armor also uses the extra chakra to counter my opponent." Jiraiya saw Yoshi's armor glow a golden color and then Yoshi said, "Sage Art: White Lightning."

Then Yoshi opened his mouth and a stream of blue/white lightning was shot at Jiraiya. Jiraiya tried to move out of the way but he couldn't for some reason. He looked on the ground and saw that he was trapped in a seal. Jiraiya realized that he was in a restriction seal. Once inside this seal your movements and chakra was restricted. Jiraiya needed to think of something fast before he was fried. Jiraiya said, "Ma and Pa I think it's time to use out combination jutsu." Ma and Pa agreed and said, "Sage Art: Earth Shield Jutsu." The Earth beneath Jiraiya formed a shield in front of him as the lightning attack collided with it. It broke through the shield and Jiraiya was blown away only to turn into earth. Then Jiraiya appeared behind Yoshi and said, "Water Style: Torrent Fist."

His fist of water collided into Yoshi and Yoshi got the shock of his life. The Lightning from his previous attack was still around him and it cost him as well. The water made the lightning twice as strong and it shocked Yoshi and Jiraiya but Yoshi received the worst of it. Both men were blown away by the explosion of lightning chakra and they were both down for the count. Jiraiya was out of Sage mode and Ma and Pa turned into smoke. Yoshi's armor cracked and it was broke into pieces. Jiraiya was injured as well. His left arm would not budge thanks to the Lightning shutting it down.

Both men were trying desperately to get to their feet to finish what was started ten years ago. Sarutobi didn't tell anyone but he had 4 students instead of three. Yoshi was the 4th student of team Sarutobi but he was never mentioned. Sarutobi neglected him and Yoshi couldn't take it anymore. So Yoshi left the Leaf village on an extended training trip. Once he returned he requested to be in the Anbu so that he didn't have to deal with his team anymore. Jiraiya found out and he challenged Yoshi and he was defeated. That is what started their rivalry and they will finish it no matter what they have to go through.

Yoshi and Jiraiya both got to their feet at the same time and Yoshi said, "Jiraiya. Both of us have always fought to see who would be the best. One of us would go on to fight Orochimaru to fix the mistake that Sarutobi-sensei never had the heart to correct. I saw Orochimaru for the true person that he was and no one would believe me. Now I want nothing more than to defeat you and tear Orochimaru limb from limb."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "I will be the first to admit you are right about no one believing you. Neither you nor I are geniuses but we still became strong on our own. You even more than me but we disagree about Orochimaru because I will be the one to kill him and nothing will stop me. He has harmed many people including Naruto and I won't let it continue. So if I have to defeat you to accomplish that then so be it."

Both Jiraiya and Yoshi fell to one knee and but neither one would back down. The final clash between these two gladiators would finally be settled. Jiraiya used the last of his chakra to gather Earth chakra in his right hand for one final jutsu. Yoshi armor was destroyed but it still had one final use. The armor gathered around Yoshi's right hand and it was infused with Earth chakra as well but that was only one element. Yoshi decided to go all out and he gathered all of the elements into this jutsu.

He didn't have the strength to make the jutsu stronger than Jiraiya's so the first one to land the blow would be the winner. Jiraiya and Yoshi sprinted towards each other while calling out the name of their techniques. Yoshi said, "Sage Art: 5 Element Barrage." The Jiraiya gathered what little sage chakra he had left and said, "Sage Art, "Fist of the Titan." Both attacks clashed in a power struggle with neither man backing down.

Then both of them saw out of the corner of their eyes a bright blue ball of chakra known as the Rasengan. Naruto got back into the fight with the Rasengan joining in the power struggle as well. Naruto said, " I know that both of you have a past with each other because the old man told me but I refuse to be ignored while one of the biggest battles of my life is going one while I sit idly by. This is my fight to and I will surpass both of you. This Rasengan is a testament of my strength and how it will reach out to all that have been harmed by the darkness."

Then Naruto's Rasengan turned into a purple color but all of the other elements formed around it as well. Jiraiya and Yoshi looked at Naruto shocked because they both believed that Yoshi was the only one who could fuse all elements. Then Naruto said, "Look at my power and feel the start of a new day in age in the life of ALL SHINOBI." Naruto's Rasengan matched both other jutsu's and a big explosion followed. Everything and everyone all across the Elemental Nations felt that surge of power and no one understood what happened.

When the dust settled Naruto was the last man standing while Yoshi and Jiraiya could not get back up to their feet. The battle was over but Naruto didn't have time to celebrate his victory as he looked at Yoshi's body and seeing that it wasn't their anymore. Then Naruto heard someone say, "You have fought well Naruto but the battle is over and I am the winner. You have no more energy left and I have won." Naruto fell onto the ground as Yoshi punched him in the back. Naruto and Jiraiya lay unconscious on the ground while Yoshi was the true last man standing.

Yoshi picked up both Jiraiya and Naruto but not before saying, "Light Style: Mother's Blessing." All of the trees and the area around them were restored back to normal as if a battle never took place in the first place. Yoshi said, "You will truly become the Anti-Christ of the Elemental Nations and I will help you achieve it as well." Yoshi summons a shadow clone to help carry Naruto and Jiraiya and he walked away while the moon shined behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: The Other Sides of Me

Chapter 5

Yoshimitsu was carrying Naruto while Jiraiya was walking closely behind them. A few minutes ago Jiraiya woke up and he asked Yoshi what he thought about Naruto. Yoshi told him that Naruto showed a lot of potential but he needed to be pushed to reach that potential. Jiraiya agreed and they were currently walking to a village called Gaiten. Gaiten was a small village outside of Kumo that Yoshi currently lived in. They walked into his apartment and Yoshi put Naruto down on the couch.

"That boy surprised both of us Yoshi." Jiraiya said, " I really messed up when I didn't take his training more seriously. He looked to me for guidance to become a stronger ninja and I ignored him but I will never make that mistake again. We have an opportunity to train a promising ninja that will rock the foundations of the Elemental Nations. It is our responsibility as two of the strongest ninja's in the world to see to it that he succeeds in getting stronger and saving this world from the dark cloud that looms ahead."

Yoshi smiled and said, " I totally agree my friend and we will help this boy become a strong man and so will THEY. In a few days I will be taking Naruto on a trip with me to Elemental Island. That is the place where I became in tune with nature and was granted the gift of controlling all elements. He will be tested like never before but he first must learn that he needs to focus more on his training than Sasuke. Sasuke has driven him to become stronger from their fights against each other but Naruto must not become obsessed with him or it will not end well for him."

Jiraiya agreed with Yoshi but he also wondered how his teammate Sakura would feel about Sasuke and how Naruto plans to deal with him. Jiraiya knew that Naruto would do the right thing when the time comes but he had his doubts. Kakashi once told him that Sasuke was Naruto's best friend even though they were rivals. Putting past emotions aside was no easy task as Jiraiya had to go through a lot to realize that Orochimaru was not his friend. He wanted Naruto to see that he had his entire life ahead of him and that he didn't need to focus entirely on Sasuke. He also wanted to see if Naruto had given up on Sakura since she loved Sasuke.

Naruto woke up and he looked around to see that it was night time. He saw that the room that he was in had blue walls and a white ceiling. For some reason Naruto felt safe and that was a feeling that he never experienced in his entire life. He got out of bed and he walked outside to see Yoshi and Jiraiya looking at the sky. Naruto saw that all of the stars could be seen and that it was a beautiful sight. Jiraiya turned around and he saw Naruto looking at him and Yoshi. Both Yoshi and Jiraiya agreed that Jiraiya would ask Naruto if he has gotten over Sakura and given up on saving Sasuke.

Jiraiya said, " I'm glad to see that you are awake but we have to talk. I want to know if you have truly given up on Sakura and if you are still obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. If you are then you must understand the pain and suffering that you will be put through if you are obsessed with Sasuke and if you still have feelings for Sakura. Believe it or not I was once in your shoes and I was in love with Tsunade but she loved Orochimaru." Jiraiya says "Every single day I saw her smile I realized that it was for him and not for me. It put a pain deep within my heart that was never healed. When he betrayed us I saw the hurt and misery that he caused her and I could never forgive him for that. I made a choice to fight to protect her from Orochimaru and anyone that would harm her. My life doesn't revolve around Orochimaru and it never will."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Yoshi did the same thing. Naruto held his head down in shame thinking his teacher was nothing but a pervert. For the first time Naruto truly saw Jiraiya for what he truly was. That was a man who had loved a girl only for it to be crushed because she loved his best friend. Naruto could relate to him because that is what he feels in his heart everytime he sees Sakura smile. He realized that Sakura loved Sasuke and he could never change that. So he gave up on her but he vowed to make Sasuke pay for his betrayal. No one would lay a finger on Sasuke because his fate was Naruto's to decide. Until they were back in Konoha then it would be the council's task to punish Sasuke.

Naruto said, " I understand where you are coming from Jiraiya sensei. I truly loved Sakura and I would give anything to put a smile on her face. She doesn't love me and I realize that now. She treated me poorly and disrespected me every chance she could get after Sasuke would reject her. She would also hit me for no other reason than to vent out her frustrations from being rejected. When she came up to me and begged me to save Sasuke my heart broke into pieces but I promised her I would bring him back." "Naruto says "I failed to do so but now I have made a promise to myself. I will bring Sasuke back to the village but he must be held accountable for betraying the village that I breathe and fight for every day. Once inside the walls of Konoha Sasuke will receive no punishment from the village's council because they love him. He will get nothing but a slap on the wrist and that is fine with me."

Jiraiya asks, " Why is it that you are ok with Sasuke not getting punished for his actions when we all know that the council would execute you if you betrayed Konoha instead of Sasuke? Naruto smiles at his sensei and said, " I'm fine with their decision because I will cast judgment upon him. I will make him see the error of his ways and no one will stand in my way because I have ensured that our next confrontation will not be interrupted. This time I will not hold back and I will not hesitate to defeat him. I may have promised Sakura that I would bring him back but I didn't say in one piece. He will pay and I will make sure that he learns never to mess with Naruto Uzumaki:the Anti-Christ of the Elemental Nations. "

Naruto walks away while laughing and it sent chills through Jiraiya and Yoshi. Both of them know where Naruto stands and now the real training will begin. Yoshi contacted THEY and he was told that Naruto would be sent to their base after coming back from Elemental Island and from his training with the toads. Jiraiya already planned to begin Naruto's sage training after he returned from Elemental Island, an Island where the elements themselves come to life to test anyone who steps on the island. Naruto will have to become the elements themselves to master them all. A tough road lies ahead of him but Jiraiya had faith that he would pull through.


	6. Chapter 6

Anti-Christ 6: Trial of the Elements Part 1

As Naruto and Yoshi were walking through the forest Yoshi was thinking about how Naruto will succeed in passing the tests of the elements. Many have tried but many have failed as well. In order to even have a chance at controlling the elements you must not hesitate because one false move and it will all be over. Yoshi thought about how these tests helped him to be reborn. He was forever changed by the elements and he could not thank them enough. To him the elements were alive and they should be respected.

Jiraiya was not going with them because he had to gather some information about Akatsuki. Naruto told Jiraiya to be safe and to not die out there. Jiraiya smiled and he left ready to gather some important information that could help them in the future. That left Naruto and Yoshi to go to Elemental Island where Naruto's elemental training would begin. Both of them arrived at an ocean and Yoshi started to smile at Naruto. Naruto saw the smile and he smiled back at his teacher. Yoshi looked towards the lake and Naruto did the same.

Yoshi said, "In order to reach the island for your training you must run to the island on water. Since you already know the water walking exercise then this will be no problem for you but it's going to be a little different." Yoshi says, "I am going to fly to the island by using the wind and I will attack you from above. Your objective is to reach the island with the least amount of injuries. If you lose focus for a second then you will fall into the ocean and I will not save you. Now do you accept because if you do then there is no turning back?"

Naruto looked at Yoshi and said, "I accept your challenge and I will make it to that island and you will not stop me. I will do whatever it takes to break through any obstacle that stands in my way. You are another obstacle and I will overcome you. I have people to protect and I can't do that without the proper training. I hope that you're prepared Yoshi sensei." Naruto forms some hand signs and says, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." 10 clones of Naruto appeared behind him and all looked ready for combat. Naruto got in a sprinter's stance waiting for Yoshi to give the signal.

Yoshi smiled and then Naruto saw him levitate in the air right in front of him. Yoshi was facing Naruto while his back was turned in the direction of the island. Then the clouds turned grey and Naruto saw an island in the distance that was right in the middle of the storm. Naruto could tell that this storm was no ordinary storm as he looked at Yoshi to see him smiling. Lightning could be seen in the sky while the thunder roared furiously. The ground that Naruto and his clones were standing on started to shake but Naruto never lost his balance. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if the elements were testing him themselves.

Yoshi said, "Years ago I decided that I would become stronger so that I could become a ninja that my sensei and my teammates could be proud of. On my quest for power an old man told me about this island and I was told that once I try to get to the island that I would be tested. I didn't listen to him and I was standing in the same spot that you are standing now. I looked into the distance seeing the island that was said to have the power to grant complete elemental control."

Yoshi says, "Right before I took my first step off of the shore I was shown the sight that you see behind me. I saw a storm where the island was in the eye of the storm. The elements do not let just anyone step onto the island. You must first overcome the storm to be given the privilege to step on the island. The elements have decided that I will not be your obstacle as they will take my place. They will throw everything at you and then some. You must be prepared to face one of the toughest challenges of your life. I will be waiting on the island for you to reach the shore. Good luck and never forget what you fight for."

Naruto saw Yoshi fly to the island at speeds faster than the naked eye. Then Naruto saw that once he reached the island it was surrounded by the wind as a barrier to keep him out. Naruto looked up to the sky and he saw the rain fall upon him. Naruto could feel that the elements were ready and they were patiently waiting for him. Naruto and his clones ran on the water using chakra signaling the start of his clash with the elements.

Lightning bolts rained down on Naruto from the sky and he was dodging them as well. All of his clones were hit by the lightning and for some reason he felt a mild shock as if the bolts hit him. The Lightning bolts continued to rain down on Naruto as three bolts were heading straight for him. Naruto couldn't move out of the way so he jumped over the bolts using the wind to help him. As he reached the air he felt like he was flying and in fact he was. Naruto was shocked that he was using the wind to fly. Naruto realized that to use the wind then he must become one with the wind. The wind was his ally and he must not fight against an ally.

The wind barrier was pulling Naruto towards the island but he still has a long way to go. Lightning was still trying to strike him down and Naruto was dodging them all. He must not lose focus if he wants to reach the island. The Lightning grew even stronger as the Thunder roared even louder. A giant lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon was going after Naruto. Naruto dodged the dragon but it just changed it's direction and shot small lightning bolts out of its mouth. Naruto was struck in the back and he started to descend into the water. Naruto saw a giant water twister waiting for him as he fell into the ocean.

Naruto was being crushed by the force of the water as the Lightning dragon hovered in the sky. Naruto tried to fight against the pressure but it only made things worse. He needed to think of something or he would not make it. Naruto decided to get out of this predicament then he must have a serene state of mind focusing on the task at hand and nothing else. Nothing else mattered to him but getting to that island and Naruto focused and listened to the water.

The water in the ocean had chakra in it and it was trying to become one with him but he rejected that chakra believing that it was the pressure trying to crush him. Naruto accepted the chakra and he became one with the water. Naruto used the wind combined with the water to ascend back into the sky. Naruto was back in the sky as the Lightning dragon was flying towards him.

Naruto used the water to heal himself from the lightning bolts and he felt as good as new. The dragon was heading toward Naruto as Naruto didn't even try moving. He closed his eyes as he called upon the wind. The wind barrier around the island started to disappear and it reappeared around Naruto's right hand. Naruto used his left hand to create a wind barrier to stop the dragon from moving. The barrier stopped the dragon in its place as a giant wind blade formed around Naruto's right arm. The dragon soared up even higher into the sky as it made a nose dive towards Naruto.

Naruto soared into the sky heading right for the dragon as it opened its mouth to fire a lightning bolt at Naruto. Naruto used his wind blade to slice through the dragon's strongest lightning bolt and he sliced the dragon's head as well. The dragon was dispelled as small lightning particles clung to Naruto's body. He accepted the lightning sensing that he has become one with lightning as well. The lightning admired strength and it has accepted Naruto. Naruto felt that the Wind, Water, and Lightning were all by his side and that together that they would reach the island.

Naruto flew to the ocean and he started running on it using the wind to guide him and the lightning to increase his speed. The water would minimize the pain that the lightning would inflict on him for using it's power. Naruto, the wind, lightning, and water were working together to achieve one goal and that was to reach the island. Naruto finally after 10 hours of hard work reached the island and he fell on the ground. Yoshi saw Naruto and he smiled. Naruto has conquered 3 elements and he only had 2 more to go before his second test began.

Naruto was trying to stand to his feet but he was struggling to do so. He saw Yoshi looking at him and Naruto smiled before he fell on the ground once again. Yoshi picked up Naruto and he took him to a small village that he created on the island. No one currently lived their but himself when he felt like getting away for a while. He walked inside a house with Naruto on his back as he laid Naruto down on a bed. Yoshi could sense that Naruto has formed a bond with the elements and that they have accepted him as well. Yoshi only hoped that the earth and fire elements would do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The Other Sides of Me

Naruto was walking to the volcano for his fourth test of the elements after all of his injuries were healed. Naruto thought about what thee test of fire would be like compared to the others. He knew that he would have to focus on this test and nothing else or he would fail. Naruto says, "I have come to far just to fail now and I will leave this island stronger or I will die trying." Naruto shouted this as he continued to walk through the forest until he was in front of the Volcano. He started to climb the volcano until he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around to see a man that he didn't recognize.

The man had on a red and orange jumpsuit with gold flames around it as well. It looked as if the man was on fire but he seemed to be one with the flames. Then he heard the man say, "My name is Kasei and I am the spirit of fire. You have passed the first three tests of the elements and now you must attempt to control fire." Naruto replied, "Bring it one old man because nothing will stand in my way from becoming stronger." Kasei smiled and he said, "If that is how you truly feel then by all means let's begin. Your test is simple because I am going to let you use the wind and fly to the base of the volcano. Then you will meditate above the volcano and find the fire that lies within you while focusing on nothing else but the fire within you."

Then Naruto says, "So I'm going to be using my control over the wind to meditate while trying to find and control the fire within me but what does that have to do with anything?" Kasei smiles and says, "Fire is one of the elements that rely solely on the will and the strength of the individual that uses it. Without being in tuned with yourself how can you become one with the fire around you? There are two types of fire and that is the Darkness Flames and the Sacred Flames. Both are extremely powerful but you must be able to defeat the Dragon of the Darkness Flames or the Phoenix of the Sacred Flames."

Naruto smiles and says, "They don't sound so tough and I will defeat one or both of them to achieve my goal of becoming stronger." Kasei smiles as he sees Naruto use his control over wind to fly and position himself above the volcano. Kasei shouts, "Oh! I forgot to mention that while you are trying to find the fire that that the fire is all around you. Then the volcano starts to erupt as Naruto looks on in shock as what he is seeing. The fire within the volcano glows gold and then he sees a Phoenix appear before him. The Phoenix roars at Naruto looking at him trying to judge the man before him.

Then the sky turns pitch black as the volcano turns pitch black with a hint of purple as well. Then the fire erupting from the volcano turns pitch black and purple as it forms in the shape of a dragon. Once the dragon was complete it roared at both Naruto and the Phoenix. Then Kasei flies above the volcano with everyone else. Then he says, "While you try to unlock the fire within yourself both the Sacred Phoenix and the Darkness Dragon will wage war against each other. Their battleground will be the Elemental Nations and the war can only be stopped by you. Only you can stop them from fighting and you must get one or both of them to accept you."

The Phoenix and Dragon flew away from the volcano and towards the Elemental Nations where their war will begin once again. Naruto tries to stop them as he flies towards them but Yoshi stood in his way. Kasei says, "You will not leave this island until you have conquered the flames that are inside of you. Once you do this then and only then will you be able to stop them. Yoshi, myself, and the other elements will not let you off this island until you have completed this task. Naruto was angry that the entire Elemental Nations might be destroyed because of him. He could hear the Kyuubi laughing at him and Naruto knew that this was for the best.

Naruto with a heavy mind and heart flew to the center of the island as he started to meditate. Kasei said, " You may use any location on this island to concentrate on the task at hand and I will wait at the base of the Volcano for you to return. They won't stop this war until you have found the fire within you. Once that happens then they will fight and you will stop them." Naruto flies and lands back on the ground and he sits down cross legged as he starts meditating. Naruto thinks _this may be one of the hardest things that I have ever faced in my life_. _If I can't complete my task the all of my precious people and my home will be destroyed and I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN._

Naruto closes his eyes as he starts meditating whle the creatures of fire fight each other once again. Naruto looks deep within himself and he finds a spark of fire within the depths of his soul. Naruto enters his mindscape with the spark of fire in his hands. Naruto is standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage as he looks at the fire. It is a bright red with orange flames around it and it started to grow until it consumed Naruto entire body. He started to scream in his mindscape and in reality his entire body was engulfed in flames. The pain was immeasurable and it only increased. Memories of his childhood showed villagers of Konoha putting him on a cross doused in gasoline. Naruto watched as they lit a match looking at their pray. He begs them to leave them alone but that only gives them more incentive to burn him alive. The cross was lit as Naruto screamed as his body was burning to a crisp.

The 3rd Hokage finally stepped in and saved Naruto from being burned alive as he ordered the Anbu to imprison all of the villagers involved with this incident. Naruto looked at the remains of the fire engulfed cross with a look of fear. He has been afraid of fire ever since that incident and now he must face his fear head on. Naruto was trying to reject the pain because it was taking it's toll on him mentally and physically. Suddenly Naruto remembers the words of the 3rd was a distant memory that Naruto swore he would never forget and it was also the most improtant memory that he cherished more than anything.

_Flashback_

_He said, " I have been through so much to get where I am today. I would not be here today if it wasn't for the people that I protect. They give me the strength to never give up and the will to see things through til the very end. The will of fire is an extension of yourself and as such it should be used to protect everything that is important to you. I am the Hokage today not just because of my strength but because I will put everything on the line to protect Konoha and its people." Naruto looked at the 3rd Hokage, one of the men that he truly respected and looked up to for guidance. Naruto decided from that moment forward that he would become the next Hokage so that he can protect everyone that is important to him because they give him a reason to live through all of the pain and suffering. He would be their shining light in the void known as darkness that surrounds the Elemental Nations. Then Naruto said, " Old man! You have really inspired me to become the next Hokage. I wil surpass you and all of the previous Hokage's and protect this village with my life if necessary. I will make sure all of my precious people are safe from harm including the villagers because that is just how important Konoha is to me."_

_Then Naruto says, " I promise that I will become the strongest man on the planet so that I can truly protect all of tthe people in my life including you and that is the promise of a lifetime. If I can't become Hokage then I will become a ninja stronger than all previous Hokage's and the current one as well." The 3rd smiles as he holds out his hand as Naruto shakes it with a strong grip. The look in his eyes showed the will of fire and the 3rd could't be any more proud of the man Naruto would become._

_Flashback end_

Naruto cries as he remembered what the 3rd said to him and that he sacrificed himself to stop Orochimaru from destroying Konoha. Naruto realized that he failed to protect the man that he held close to his heart but he decided that he wold not fail Konoha. Naruto slowly started to stand as the flames intensified. He felt a pull on his back an he turned around to see the chakra of the Kyuubi being poured into him. The Kyuubi used his chakra to feed Naruto's negative emotions which were making him reject the fire within. Naruto takes steps out of the room where the Kyuubi resides. The chakra tried to pull him back but he kept walking through and then the flames intensifed even more until they changed color. The flames glowed gold an Naruto embraced the fire that lies within him. He breaks free of the Kyuubi's chakra and then the flames went inside of him. Naruto felt energized by the flames as he left his mindscape to go back to reality.

Naruto opened his eyes and the gold flames appeared in noth of his hands. Naruto used his new control over fire to find the Sacred Phoenix and the Darkness Dragon. He felt their power and he left to stop them from destroying each other. Naruto used his control over wind to fly towards the clash of the two strongest beast that he would face. As he leaves the island Kasei looks at Naruto and says, " So you have finally embraced the will of fire. Naruto! I wish you the best of look in your quest to become stronger and I will be there with yo every step of the way. Kasei burst into flames as his ashes were blown with the wind and the ashes followed Naruto.


End file.
